The pharmacokinetics of losartan have not been determined in patients with heart failure, a primary disease state where this agent is likely to be used. Thus, we have proposed a study which will evaluate the pharmacokinetics of losartan in patients with and without heart failure. In addition, we will evaluate the pharmacodynamic effects of losartan on neurohormonal systems which are known to be activated in patients with heart failure.